Cero cobardía
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: El arrepentimiento se había ido. Ahora, Koji, vivía con las metas ya puestas sobre su camino. Era hora de cumplir uno de sus más grandes sueños con Sayaka a su lado. Porque ya no existía la cobardía, ahora viviría el día a día.


**_Ladies and Gentlemen!_**

 ** _Es hermoso escribir sobre la serie que me dio todo en esta vida. Me dio un héroe y un motivo por el cual seguir viviendo. Sin duda le debo mucho a Mazinger, no escribía por miedo pero ahora que realmente tuve motivos para escribir y subir una historia que realmente esperaba._**

 ** _Prácticamente ya es después de los hechos de la película contra la pelea de Dr. Hell y claro, después de que Koji despertara y le pidiera un hijo a Sayaka. Claro, debe existir una boda para que puedan tener un hijo. Esperen a los próximos que tengo en mente._**

 ** _Este pequeño oneshot esta dedicado a la película reciente. Espero que les guste._**

 ** _It's showtime!_**

* * *

 ** _Aclaración: Mazinger Z no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Go Nagai. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir sus historias._**

* * *

El arrepentimiento se había ido de las metas que ahora se propuso, ahora que prácticamente volvió a nacer. Una mirada decidida se podía notar en Koji Kabuto, una gran sonrisa adornaba su rostro y todo tipo de nerviosismo se había marchado en ese día en especial. Acomodaba su saco negro, jalaba un poco más el nudo de su corbata y rectificaba que tanto su camisa blanca como sus zapatos negros no estuvieran manchados.

Después de varios meses en la reconstrucción de Japón, el héroe del mundo había dado una noticia que hizo que todo el mundo se alegrará. El mismo héroe y científico Koji Kabuto se casaría con Sayaka Yumi, dos importantes científicos al fin estarían juntos como deberían estar. No fue sorpresa para los amigos cercanos, todos ya esperaban la noticia desde hace mucho tiempo.

Los regalos no se hicieron esperar, la prensa había llegado de todo el mundo, todos querían tener la exclusiva, sin embargo, fueron decepcionados al saber que sería algo íntimo.

Meses se prepararon para ese día. Koji junto con su hermano menor, Shiro, conversaban en aquel antiguo centro de investigación. Detrás de ellos, el imponente robot, Mazinger Z, se hacia presente en aquel importante evento.

No pudo evitar posar su mano en el pie del robot. Sin duda, significaba mucho que el robot estuviera ahí, podía sentir como sus padres y la persona más cercana y que más extrañaba, su abuelo, le daba ánimos para aquel día más importante de su vida. Podía sentir como si le estuviera dando palmadas en el hombro, como un susurro escuchaba a la lejanía y como ellos ocupaban el lugar que les había reservado.

La música se hizo presente. Sayaka entraba de la mano de su padre. Un hermoso vestido blanco, era sencillo pero que sin duda mostraba la belleza de Sayaka. Koji quedó mudo al verla, ella era atractiva desde que se conocieron, aunque siempre peleaban y discutían, era sorprendente que llegarán a ese extremo.

Ese día unirían sus vidas para al fin ser marido y mujer, como tanto habían ansiado. Sayaka no pudo evitar llorar, era lo que había esperado desde hace tiempo y ahora, ya era una realidad, una realidad que cumpliría con su persona destinada, con Koji.

La ceremonia empezó. Varios lloraron ante las palabras que decían, otros más no soportaron en gritar el como se sentían y lo felices que estaban por ellos. Tanto Koji como Sayaka no dejaban de mirarse con una sonrisa, enlazar sus manos y soltar una que otra risita ante las palabras de aquel sacerdote. Los anillos se compartieron, sus dedos brillaban con aquel tono dorado.

Palabras con un sólo sentimiento, amor.

 **-Los declaró marido y mujer, no esperes más Koji y besa a la novia**

Los presentes se soltaron a reír. Koji dejo a un lado la pena para tomar de la cintura a Sayaka y pronto sus labios de unieron. Todos estallaron de felicidad, los pétalos de flores no se hicieron esperar cayendo con gracia donde se encontraban los ahora esposos.

Una vez que se separaron, se miraron a los ojos, Sayaka sonrió mientras acariciaba su mejilla con cariño.

 **-¿Porque no dudaste más Koji?** -Habló Sayaka.

 **-Me di cuenta que ya no quiero tardar más en esta vida** -Habló con seriedad Koji. **\- Que quiero pasar mi vida a tu lado, que quiero hacer muchas cosas aún y sobre todo, ya no quiero ser un cobarde, quiero al fin hacer realidad las metas**

 **-¿Y cuales eran tus metas?** -Preguntó con curiosidad Sayaka.

 **-El primero** -Alzó uno de sus dedos. **\- Casarme contigo** -Sayaka se sonrojo, levantó un segundo dedo y sonrió. **\- El segundo es tener un hijo contigo**

Las mejillas de Sayaka de sintieron más calientes al ver la gran sonrisa de Koji. Sintió una de sus manos en su aún vientre plano, ella bajo su mano y enlazó sus dedos.

 **-Me gustaría eso Koji** -Sonrió mientras lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

Koji soltó una carcajada antes de abrazar con más fuerza a Sayaka. Las risas no se hicieron esperar, el festejo había empezado ya y muchos más sólo esperaban a los ahora esposos que cambiarán tomados de las manos y con aquella gran sonrisa adornando su rostro.

 ** _-Lo has hecho bien Koji..._**

El nombrado volteó para mirar a Mazinger, una voz había escuchado. No pudo evitar sonreír, esa voz sólo era de una persona.

 **-Gracias abuelo...**

Hizo una reverencia con una sonrisa en su rostro. Se giró para tomar la mano de Sayaka y al fin festejar su reciente felicidad. Las metas seguirían en su vida, sin duda no esperaría a cumplir cada una de ellas. Porque ahora que tenía una segunda oportunidad para vivir, ya no habría cobardía, ya no existiría el arrepentimiento.

Ahora sólo seguiría viviendo como siempre quiso estar. Con alguien a su lado y con la felicidad como cómplice.

* * *

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_**

 ** _No esperaba que animarán algo así en la película, por eso decidí dejar volar mi imaginación y escribir algo relacionado con su boda y este fue el resultado. De alguna manera es lo que se merecían estos míticos personajes._**

 ** _No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook: Anzuzu Dragneel._**

 ** _El Link de mi página como demás redes sociales los pueden encontrar en mi perfil de fanfiction._**

 ** _Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo._**

 ** _¡Nos vemos a la próxima!_**

* * *

 ** _Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel_**

 ** _Fecha: Sábado 23 de Junio de 2018_**


End file.
